The present invention is related to a method of producing an arc window frame wherein said arc window frame is mainly made up of an arc decorative board, an arc upper frame, an arc lower frame, a lower board, blades, a small lower board, and a pair of semicircular plates. Said arc decorative board is fastened to the top of said arc upper frame, and said lower board is screw joined to the bottom of both said arc upper frame and lower frame thereof. Said blades, joined to both arc upper frame and lower frame in radial shape via inserted pins disposed at both ends thereof, can also be adjusted in different angles for use. Said small lower board is located on top of said lower board, while said semicircular plates are adapted to cover both sides of said arc lower frame to complete the production thereof; whereby, said arc window frame, mainly molded via the material of foam plastics, is convenient, fast, and easy in production as well as beautiful in display as a whole.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional arc window frame 10 is mainly made up of an arc wooden frame 11 having an inserted groove 111 defining the inner circumference thereof, and a lower board 12 securely fixed to the bottom of said arc wooden frame 11 thereof. Said lower board 12 has an engaging groove 121 disposed at the upper facet thereof. A semicircular colored glass 12 is joined to said inserted groove 111 and said engaging groove 121 thereof and located at the space defined by said arc wooden frame 11 and said lower board 12 therein. A pair of decorative bars 14 is adapted to the front side of said semicircular colorful glass 12 in V shape.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional arc window frame 10. Most of all, said arc wooden frame 11 is made by carving, which makes the process of production both inconveniently complex and uneconomically time-consuming.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a method of producing an arc window frame wherein said arc window frame is mainly molded via the material of foam plastics, which is more convenient, faster, and easier in the process of production as well as more beautiful in display as a whole.
It is, therefore, the secondary purpose of the present invention to provide a method of producing an arc window frame wherein said arc window frame is equipped with a plurality of blades which, each joined to an arc upper frame and an arc lower frame in radial shape for beautiful display, can also be adjusted into different angles for practical use.